Once Upon A Time
by MrsMaynard
Summary: prequel to 'Eternity'* Nina Black moves to Mystic Falls when her mother hears her old friends Esther is there with her family. What happens when she falls for a certain Mikaelson? What happens when Esther turns them into vampires? Will Nina welcome immortality? set in the 10th century when they were all human
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A time

_***prequel to 'Eternity'* Nina Black moves to Mystic Falls when her mother hears her old friends Esther is there with her family. What happens when she falls for a certain Mikaelson? What happens when Esther turns them into vampires? Will Nina welcome immortality?~set in the 10th century when they were all human~**_

Chapter 1

"Darling come on, we need to go and meet the Mikaelson family" mother called from outside the door. I nodded combing my red hair with my fingers. "Mother do I have to have these flowers in my hair?" I asked when I got outside. "Yes they look pretty and we want to look pretty when we meet new people, don't we?" she replied reputing the flowers in my hair as we made our way to the door of the 'Mikaelson' family. My mother then politely knocked on the door as we waited for Esther to open the door I met her yesterday when mother brought round the gifts she made for her. When I walked into the living room Esther introduced me to her children. "Miss Black meet my children Niklaus, Finn, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. Children this is Nina she is our new neighbour her mother is the one that made us those little gifts there" Mrs Mikaelson smiled kindly at me then gestured to man "And this is my husband Mikael."  
"hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled politely at the people in front of me. I looked at them all and got a feeling that I would best get on well with 'Kol' and 'Henrik' they seemed like the type of person who I would enjoy their company. Whereas Finn scared me a little he just gave me that vibe and he just looked like that type of person

_It all started with a Once Upon A Time…_

_…_

_**I know it's only short but REVIEW xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**-Nina is 16 in this and Kol is 17 by the way-**_

_Once upon a time two boys were playing in a field near their home they were laying on the green grass looking up at the sky. The youngest of the two pointed at a cloud and claimed it looked like a hand while the older one smiled at him clearly happy about his brother. A young woman with red hair and blue eyes stepped into the clearing and made her way to the two boys her black and white dress swaying in the wind. The woman's hair was done and naturally in light waves down her back and to her waist the flowers she had in her hair the day before we're now gone and she had no shoes on letting her bare feet step on the grass freely. The two boys turned around and marvelled at the beauty of the girl in front of them, she looked up at the feeling of someone staring at her. "I am sorry I did not intend to intrude" she apologized for her being there. "You are not intruding please come and join me and brother you look like you could use some company" the oldest one smiled at her._

"_Thank you and did I not meet you yesterday?" she replied kindly._

"_Yes, Miss Nina Black is it?" the youngest asked._

"_You can call me Nina and I am sorry but I do not remember your names" the girl said._

"_Kol Mikaelson" the eldest replied taking her hand in his and placing a delicate kiss on her knuckle and letting his lips stay there longer. The woman's face turned a light pink as she curtsied at the boy in front of her. "Henrik Mikaelson" the youngest said doing the same act as the older one did she also curtsied again. Soon enough the three were talking like old friends and running around chasing each other as it got dark the three headed to their homes and fell asleep ready for the day ahead._

One year later

"Happy birthday Nia" Kol grinned at me causing me to chuckle lightly as he trust something in my hand which was wrapped in leaves. Furrowing my eyebrows I started to unwrap it I gasped at the beautiful stone in front of me it had '_Happy Birthday Nina!'_ carved in it I jumped up and hugged him before turning around and pulling Henrik into a hug. "Thank you, so much. It is beautiful" I thanked them bringing them into another hug. We were currently sat in our field near the river that Kol pushed me in the first time we met smiling at that memory I dipped my bare feet into the clear water. I felt someone sit next to me and I saw it was Kol, I have started to take a fancy to the smirking Mikaelson only Rebekah knows she is my girl best friend. "Nik and Tatiana are coming" Henrik called running over to us I shrugged and lied down on the grass Kol and Henrik did the same. All two soon the two came in. "Oh hi Kol, Henrik, Nina I didn't expect to see you three here" Nik said.

"Well we do come here _every_ day brother" Kol replied harshly. I lightly pushed his shoulder trying to tell him to be quite. "Come Nik you can entertain me somewhere else" Tatiana said pulling him along sending a dirty look in my direction I looked at her the same way. "I am not a fan" I said to my two best friends next to me. "Me either she is breaking this family apart" Henrik replied I pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok '_family above all_' right your brothers will get that and they will move on" I said to him.

"I'm upset to, do I get a hug?" Kol pouted I unwrapped my arms from Henrik and wrapped them around Kol. "You two are _so_ cute together" Henrik cooed. Kol glared at him while I blushed bright red and muttered a "be quite".

…_**..**_

_**I know its crap but bare with me….**_

_**REVIEW xx**_


End file.
